Простуда
by russomaha
Summary: Кристина подхватила сильнейшую простуду...


**Disclaimer:** Увы, **«Призрак оперы»** мне не принадлежит. И правильно - он должен принадлежать миру. Более того, ниже представлен всего лишь перевод забавной истории **Ill** за авторством **edka88**. Поскольку данный сайт не позволяет выкладывать ссылки, пожалуйста, воспользуйтесь поиском.

* * *

><p>- Кристина! Немедленно вернись в постель!<p>

- Это же обычная простуда, Эрик, - натужно просипела Кристина.

- Ну конечно, - сухо согласился он, подавая носовой платок громогласно чихнувшей жене.

- Спасибо, - расстроено пробормотала она, откидываясь на подушки, которые Эрик успел насовать ей под спину.

- Оставайся здесь, а я принесу тебе что-нибудь от простуды.

- Я не раз болела в своей жизни и никогда не отлеживалась в постели! – настойчиво запротестовала Кристина, хотя перспектива проспать весь день вместо того, чтобы слоняться по дому, ужасно себя чувствуя и сморкаясь каждые пять минут, выглядела заманчивой.

- Потому что прежде я не имел возможности уложить тебя в постель, - мрачно проворчал он. Она с несчастным видом утерла нос, напомнив Эрику маленькую девочку, которая ждет, чтобы о ней позаботились. Выражение, с которым она на него смотрела, только усиливало это впечатление.

- Теперь ты моя жена, и я имею полное право вообще не выпускать тебя из постели, если на то будет мое желание, - быстро добавил он, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Прежде он ни разу не заикался о своих супружеских правах, и то обеспокоенное выражение, с которым он сделал это сейчас, заставило ее улыбнуться. Ее муж порой бывает хуже наседки!

Она не имела ни малейшего представления, каким таким снадобьем он собирался ее потчевать. Разве существует какое-то средство против простуды? Единственное, что можно сделать в такой ситуации, это лежать в постели и пить как можно больше чая. Она со вздохом подтянула простыни к самому подбородку и повернулась на бок; под одеялом было невыносимо жарко, но он выйдет из себя, попытайся она его ослушаться. Может, то таинственное лекарство окажется не таким уж плохим… Как странно кружится у нее голова…

Когда Кристина вновь открыла глаза, она увидела, как Эрик, удерживая небольшой поднос на одной руке, другой подтягивает к ее кровати стул. Поставив поднос на тумбочку, он заботливо потрогал ее лоб ладонью. Она что же, уснула, пока его не было? Кристина не помнила, как это произошло.

- Выпей, - он подал ей чашку с какой-то мутной зеленой жижей, запах которой никак нельзя было назвать приятным, да и плавающий сверху мусор отнюдь не придавал ей аппетитного вида. Кристина не отважилась бы назвать сие варево чаем.

- Я, э… - он умоляюще взглянула на мужа, но, увидев его непреклонное выражение, снова опустила глаза. – Не уверена, что мне это так уж нужно, - попыталась воспротивиться она, с сомнением разглядывая содержимое чашки.

- Нужно. Давай, пей.

Она нервно сглотнула.

- Боюсь, сегодняшний урок придется отменить, - начала она, расправляя складки на простыне.

- Да, - согласился Эрик. Судя по его тону, он начинал сердиться все сильнее.

- И я не смогу снова приготовить обед, что так понравился тебе на прошлой неделе.

- Нет, боюсь, что не сможешь.

- И я не…

- Кристина, хватит заговаривать мне зубы! – огрызнулся вконец разъяренный Эрик, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как жена наконец послушалась.

От чудовищного вкуса неопознанного зелья ее передернуло. Увы, ее надежды на то, что на вкус оно окажется лучше, чем на внешний вид, оказались тщетными.

- А теперь отдохни, дорогая. – Забрав у Кристины чашку, Эрик наклонился и легонько поцеловал ее в губы, но та в ужасе отшатнулась.

- Нет!

В ответ на ее протест он отстранился, и Кристина заметила, как в его глазах промелькнули знакомые боль и унижение, виденные ею много лет назад. Она могла поклясться, что его рука дернулась прикрыть лицо, как он нередко делал в самом начале их совместной жизни.

- Ты что, так на меня сердишься? – прошептал он, и она пожалела, что вообще что-то сделала.

- Нет! Дело не в том, - поспешила возразить она, с облегчением обнаружив, что ее слова положили конец его внутренней борьбе: прятаться ли от нее или нет? Он не стал этого делать. – Иначе ты можешь от меня заразиться, - объяснила она.

- Ерунда! Я никогда не болею, - в подтверждение своих слов Эрик вновь наклонился к жене, ожидая возможных возражений, но когда оных не последовало, он поцеловал ее снова.

- А теперь спи, Кристина. Когда ты проснешься, тебе станет гораздо лучше.

* * *

><p>- Немедленно ложись в постель!<p>

- Со мной все в порядке.

- Я сказала, ложись в постель! Думаешь, если ты в другой комнате, я не слышу, как ты кашляешь?

- Я здоров, - огрызнулся он, собираясь пройти в кабинет, но она догнала его и остановила.

– Перестань вести себя, как ребенок!

- Это ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, - возмутилась Кристина. – У тебя глаза блестят, - добавила она в подтверждение своих слов.

- От раздражения!

- От жара! – воскликнула она, заталкивая его обратно в спальню. – Хотя бы один день отлежись в постели. Пожалуйста.

- Ладно, - он рывком натянул одеяло себе на ноги. – Дай мне хотя бы книгу.

- Ты же не будешь работать?

- Нет, просто дай мне чертову книгу!

Без единого слова Кристина резко развернулась к шкафу и вернулась обратно с требуемой книгой в руках.

– Держи, - она протянула ее мужу. Тот вырвал томик у нее из рук.

- Ты просто чудовище, - пробормотала она себе под нос, не решив, хочет ли она произносить это вслух. Однако стоило ей поднять глаза, как она тут же пожалела о сказанном. У Эрика был такой несчастный, такой виноватый вид, что она мысленно отругала себя за бездумно произнесенные слова. – Ты же знаешь, я не то имела в виду, - торопливо заверила она.

- Да, - пробормотал он, но она не была уверена, верил ли он сам своему утверждению. _А все из-за нескольких слов…_

- Ты не против, если я с тобой посижу? – внезапно спросила она и, не дожидаясь ответа, устроилась рядом с Эриком на кровати, положив руку ему на колено поверх одеяла. – Хочешь, я тебе почитаю?

- Как пожелаешь, - он немедленно отдал ей книгу, испытующе прикоснувшись к ее руке. Кристина ее не отдернула.

- Я никогда не болел, пока жил в подземельях, - мрачно ворчал он, пока Кристина открывала книгу.

- Да, это солнечный свет подорвал твое здоровье, а то, что ты целовался с больной женой, тут совершенно ни при чем, - поддакнула она. Ответом ей послужило громкое фырканье, которое, однако, ничуть ее не обмануло. Она с любовью запустила пальцы в его редкие волосы, потом прочистила горло и начала читать. Откинувшись на подушки, Эрик медленно водил пальцем по рукаву ее ночной рубашки, пока она не перевела взгляд на него, накрыв его ладонь своей. Он просительно смотрел на нее.

- Кристина? – спросил он, когда она прервала чтение.

- Хм?

- Принесешь мне то зеленое зелье?


End file.
